


(Not Quite) Accidental Proposal

by anon_nim



Series: Ask Me [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Foreign Language, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/anon_nim
Summary: Yifan learns French so he can say something cheesy and embarrassing right in front of Junmyeon's face.





	(Not Quite) Accidental Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fluent in French, I used translator from google for this so I'm really sorry if it's weird or wrong. this is unbetaed, you can click on the sentence to see the translation but it will be included in the footnote too.

_months before accident._  
“[J'aime ton sourire](https://translate.google.co.id/m/translate#fr/en/J'aime%20ton%20sourire).”

Junmyeon blinks, hands stop mid-air holding a half eaten cheescheeseburger "I'm sorry, what?"

"It means 'I love this food'." Yifan shrugs nonchalantly. 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes before asking, "It's French, right? I know what J'aime means."

"Yup."

 

 _two month before accident._  
It's funny how Junmyeon takes it all without questions so he learns more French. And throws it in the most random time and translate it with extremely random thing. 

“[Tu es mon monde](https://translate.google.co.id/m/translate#fr/en/Tu%20es%20mon%20monde).”

“Are you sure that's how it pronounced?” Junmyeon eyes suspiciously at the grinning man. “What's the meaning of that one?”

“Today is Monday.”

“That's sounds legit.”

Yifan only grins wider, laughing inside.

 

 _three weeks before accident._  
"Yifan, have you seen my blue sweater? This one makes me look fat." Jumyeon comes to his house with a cream colored sweater, he holds a pair of shoes in one hand, pouting. 

“[Cela vous va bien. Tout est parfait sur vous](https://translate.google.co.id/m/translate#fr/en/Cela%20vous%20va%20bien.%20Tout%20est%20parfait%20sur%20vous)." Yifan answers with easy smile. 

"Did you just said parfait? I'm serious."

"Why in the seventh hell I would know where your sweaters were?"

He pouts harder. "I thought I left them here, the other week when we went to the beach?"

"Well, I'm not your mom. Go find it by yourself."

"How do you say 'thanks' in French?" Junmyeon asks sarcastically.

"Merci."

Junmyeon may or may not throws the shoes at Yifan's face.

 

 _d-day._  
He feels more giddy when Junmyeon doesn't actively tries to stop his behaviour - well, he doesn't encourage it either. Yifan'll use French whenever he wants to say something embarrassing or cheesy and smiles innocently at Junmyeon's lost expression after that. So it comes as a shock when one day, Junmyeon chokes on his food after his eyes widen at what Yifan had said.

"Water, drink this." He passes the glass with left hand while the other hand pats Junmyeon's back. 

Junmyeon drinks and catches his breath for awhile. "What did you said earlier?" He asks when everything calm again.

"Mm? Oh.. It's really quiet -"

"No, in French what did you said?"

"[Veux-tu m'épouser](https://translate.google.co.id/m/translate#fr/en/Veux-tu%20m'%C3%A9pouser)?"

Junmyeon eyes widen before he says, "[Oui, Mais laissez-moi voir l'anneau d'abord.](https://translate.google.co.id/m/translate#fr/en/Oui%2C%20Mais%20laissez-moi%20voir%20l'anneau%20d'abord)"

It's Yifan's turn to chokes. "What?!"

 

 _weeks before accident._  
On one particular sunny day, when Kyungsoo asks - with disgusted face - why does Junmyeon drink his coffee with honey, he answers with, “[Tu es mon monde](https://translate.google.co.id/m/translate#fr/en/Tu%20es%20mon%20monde).”

“What? Ewh. ."

"What? It is Monday." Junmyeon gulps his honey-coffee with vigor. "I drink this every Monday."

"Wait, no - that's not the actual meaning, you know? Who told you that?"

"Yifan."

Kyungsoo laughs his head off and refuse to tell Junmyeon what it's actually mean. 

So, Junmyeon have his research, fuming but generally smiling because, _'What? Yifan has been lying to me? All this time?!'_ but outside of that, the actual meaning is pretty sweet. He takes the online courses and tries to learn _everything_.

 

 _days before accident._  
Junmyeon just arrived approximately fifteen minutes ago at Yifan's mother house, carrying a bag of groceries and now helping her in the kitchen when Yifan appears from the front door.

"I'm home!" Yifan exclaims. "Is Junmyeon here, yet?"

Yifan's mother just shakes her head fondly. "You two practically lives together, yet the first thing you ask is Junmyeon."

Yifan chuckles and makes his way to the kitchen. "Aw, don't be jealous, Mom. I love you too." Yifan hugs his mother before quickly latch himself on Junmyeon. 

They stay like that while Junmyeon drags Yifan whenever he needs to move; rinsing the vegetables, searching for the bowl or cutting the meat. Yifan's mother keep talking with Junmyeon all the while, the two of them ignoring Yifan's presence. The taller man doesn't seems to care though, just giving Junmyeon a backhug and staring intently at their supposed to be dinner. 

"Yifan, move a little," Junmyeon says when he tries to reach something from the high cabinet. Yifan easily reaches for it and hands it over, Junmyeon gives him a quick peck. "Thank you."

Yifan hums before whispering, "[L'homme de mes rêves](https://translate.google.co.id/m/translate#fr/en/L'homme%20de%20mes%20r%C3%AAves)."

Junmyeon stares aghast. 

"What?" Yifan's eyes glinting. "You're not gonna asks what it means?"

"Something about home?" Junmyeon asks, humoring Yifan and smiles when the older laughs. "Just- let me cook in peace." 

 

 _fifteen minutes before accident._  
They're just begin eating, Yifan cooked pasta for dinner and Junmyeon actually enjoys it. Yifan however, seems thoughtful and really out of it. 

"Hey, why the long face?"

Yifan doesn't filch, but he doesn't really interested either, just playing with his pasta quietly. "Nothing."

Junmyeon doesn't press further, opts to eat quietly while watching his boyfriend face. Yifan always makes that face when he thinks, frowning unconsciously and if Junmyeon doesn't know better he'll run away just from the sight of Yifan's eyebrows alone. Finally, Yifan huffs and raises his head seemingly makes up his mind. Junmyeon pretends he didn't just staring at him and focusing on his dinner again. 

"You know, our friends-" Yifan coughs a little, "-everyone's seems to be settling down already."

"What do you mean?"

"Even Sehun - the youngest - will be married this year, Jun."

"So what? You want us to get married, too?" Junmyeon laughs at his own jokes. When it's fades into a giggles he adds with teasing smile, "You should just ask me, you know."

Yifan hums concomitantly and picks up his fork, so Junmyeon follows his lead. They eat in silent before suddenly Yifan says, "[Veux-tu m'épouser](https://translate.google.co.id/m/translate#fr/en/Veux-tu%20m'%C3%A9pouser)?"

Junmyeon chokes on his food.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. J'aime ton sourire; I love your smile  
> 2\. Tu es mon monde;You are my world  
> 3\. Cela vous va bien. Tout est parfait sur vous; It looks good on you. Everything is perfect on you  
> 4\. Merci; Thank you  
> 5\. Veux-tu m'épouser; Will you marry me  
> 6\. Oui, Mais laissez-moi voir l'anneau d'abord; Yes, but let me see the ring first  
> 7\. L'homme de mes rêves; The man of my dreams
> 
>  
> 
> I should've finishing my just kiss prompt but, nah.


End file.
